


Рождественские истории

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Сборник драбблов на рождественскую и новогоднюю тему о Тине и Персивале.Истории будут добавляться.





	1. Потанцуем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работы добавлены по просьбе Ohmygraves <3

— Может потанцуем? — услышал Грейвс грубый женский голос у самого уха и замер на секунду от узнавания.  
Медленно развернувшись, он встретился буквально нос к носу со склонившейся к нему мисс Батильдой Маус из бухгалтерии. Она отличалась выдающимися формами в силу её крупной комплекции и, как она утверждала, из-за широких костей.  
— Простите, но я ещё недостаточно пьян, — ответил Грейвс и быстро добавил, стараясь, чтобы улыбка была непринужденной, — то есть я хотел сказать, я не танцую сегодня. В другой раз, мисс Маус.  
— Хм… в другой раз, так в другой раз, красавчик, — улыбнулась Батильда и, послав Персивалю воздушный поцелуй, отвернулась.  
Грейвс облегчённо выдохнул и вдруг услышал звонкое хихиканье за спиной.  
— Голдштейн, что смешного? — развернувшись, спросил Грейвс, рассматривая замершую с бокалом Тину.  
— О, это все веселящая вода, мистер Грейвс, — она помахала бокалом.  
— Может вам уже достаточно? — спросил Грейвс, чуть приподняв брови, — а то уже смеетесь над начальством.  
— Но это было очень забавно, — ответила Тина, еле сдерживая смех, — вы знали, что мисс Маус в вас влюблена?  
— Голдштейн, прекратите собирать сплетни, это недостойно аврора, — грозно взглянул на Тину Персиваль.  
— А вы очень грубы с ней, мистер Грейвс, — продолжила Тина, — сегодня же праздник, могли бы и потанцевать.  
— Мне мои ребра и ступни дороже, — поджал губы Грейвс, — и вообще я не танцую.  
— Даже со мной? — очаровательно улыбнулась Тина, делая шаг навстречу Персивалю.  
— А если нас увидит Батильда? — спросил Грейвс, глядя на блестящие губы Тины, подошедшей к нему вплотную.  
— Не думала, что главный аврор боится бухгалтера, — разочарованно произнесла Тина, не сводя глаз с лица Грейвса.  
— Я никого не боюсь, Голдштейн, но может мы потанцуем вон на том балконе за чёрной портьерой?


	2. Имя

Они сидели за столом в их маленькой гостиной. В центре стола стояла одинокая свеча, окруженная яблоками. В тусклом свете было плохо видно хитро улыбающееся лицо Куинни. Она внимательно следила за тем, как её сестра аккуратно срезает серебряным ножом кожуру с красного бока яблока. Тина подхватила полоску кожуры и бросила через левое плечо. Куинни радостно захлопала в ладоши:  
-Скорее посмотри, кто там у тебя выпал, Тина.  
Тина наклонилась над упавшей кожурой и разочарованно произнесла:  
— Кажется, это буква «Н»…  
-Н? Это тот, о ком я думаю? — спросила Куинни.  
— Откуда я знаю, о ком ты думаешь, если в нашей семье мысли читаешь ты, — раздраженно ответила Тина. Она, конечно, надеялась, что выпадет совершенно другая буква. Да и вообще, что она ожидала, занимаясь такими глупостями.  
— Ньют? — предположила Куинни.  
— Ньют? — удивлённо переспросила Тина.  
— Это ведь серьёзное гадание, Тина, — Куинни кивнула головой.  
— Ну как моим нареченным, судя по этому гаданию, может быть Ньют, если он вообще пропал и даже не пишет? — не понимала Тина.  
— Может с ним что-то случилось? Животное из его чемодана отгрызло ему руку и он не может писать? — размышляла Куинни.  
— Он же волшебник, нашёл бы способ, — ответила Тина, — если бы захотел. Так что это не может быть он.  
— А кто же тогда еще? Я не могу вспомнить никого с именем на «Н», — Куинни потерла лоб рукой, — Хотя… Тина, помнишь, этот парень из отдела Магического транспорта? Его же зовут Натан! Натан Вутс.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — Тина замотала головой, — он меня только один раз пригласил на кофе, и давно это было…  
Тина вдруг вспомнила, когда к ней подошёл в коридоре мистер Вутс. Он сделал тогда комплимент её улыбке и пригласил вечером в кофейню. Но во время их беседы Тина получила записку от начальника о срочном вызове. Ей пришлось извиниться и сбежать со свидания. Почему-то ни тогда ни сейчас это не вызвало у неё никаких сожалений. Мистер Грейвс в тот вечер после задержания преступника угостил её кофе, извинившись, что прервал её встречу. Откуда он узнал, Тина так и не догадалась. Но с того времени все её мысли были лишь о Персивале Грейвсе.  
— Тина, но он никак не может быть твоим мужчиной, его имя на «П», — Куинни невозмутимо улыбнулась.  
Решив не спорить с сестрой о глупости всех этих гаданий, Тина предположила:  
— Может «Н» значит «начальник»?

Следующим утром Куинни остановила Тину в коридоре:  
— Тина, смотри, что я нашла!  
Куинни взмахнула помятым пергаментом перед лицом сестры. Тина взяла бумагу в руки, это было разрешение на ношение палочки, выданное Персивалю Н. Грейвсу.  
— Его второе имя на «Н»! — Куинни чуть ли не прыгала от радости, — моё гадание верное! Все —таки имя твоего мужчины на «Н», ничего, что оно второе.  
Тина улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Вот теперь интересно, что это за имя…  
— Невилл? Наземникус? Ной? Николас? Нострадамус? — выдвигала предположения Куинни.  
— Боюсь, он его скрывает, потому что оно очень странное, — ответила Тина, — и, наверно, лучше не спрашивать.  
— Нарцисс?


	3. Ошибка

— Мистер Грейвс, подождите, — гоблин из почтовой службы едва поспевал за быстрым шагом главы аврората.

— Что там ещё у вас? — Грейвс резко остановился, отчего гоблин чуть не врезался в него, но вовремя затормозил, прищёлкнув блестящими каблуками.

— Мистер Грейвс, вам посылка, — протянул почтальон ему небольшую коробку. — Вы же сами просили всю почту отдавать вам лично.

— Да, я помню, спасибо, — сухо ответил Грейвс, взял протянутую коробку, уменьшил её и убрал в карман.  
Кивнув запыхавшемуся гоблину, Грейвс быстрым шагом продолжил свой путь. Почтальон вздохнул. Это была уже десятая посылка Грейвсу за этот сочельник, и он ужасно устал разыскивать по всему зданию МАКУСА вечно занятого директора магической безопасности.

Грейвс закончил просматривать отчеты по текущим делам, оставалось только дать распоряжения дежурившим в эту ночь аврорам, и можно было отправиться домой, подальше от всего этого фальшивого праздничного веселья.

Персиваль уже собирался встать из-за стола, когда вспомнил о полученных посылках. Он достал из кармана маленькие коробочки, разложил перед собой на столе. «Специалис ревелио» не обнаружил в посылках ничего подозрительного.

Персиваль не был удивлён содержимому коробок. Конфеты и напитки явно с дозами амортенции, тёмные шарфы, зелья для укладки волос и подобное, все это сопровождалось надушенными записками. Из года в год наиболее смелые сотрудницы МАКУСА посылали Грейвсу рождественские подарки и не оставляли надежд на ответный шаг с его стороны. Хоть такое внимание и льстило главе аврората, он совершенно не собирался оправдывать ожиданий тайных поклонниц. Грейвс уже давно понял, что безответно влюблен в свою самую инициативную сотрудницу, которая, казалось, думала лишь о работе.

Собрав полученные подарки со стола, Грейвс, не раздумывая бросил всё в полыхающий огонь камина. Но, вернувшись к столу, Персиваль заметил, что осталась ещё одна коробочка, случайно закатившаяся под бумаги.

Преобразовав её в первоначальный вид, Персиваль заметил, что она подписана просто: «ПГ, департамент по обеспечению магической безопасности». Так всегда подписывала посылки его мать. Чувство предвкушения невероятного сюрприза, как в детстве, захватило Персиваля, и он с улыбкой на губах открыл коробоку. Но вся радость мигом испарилась, когда он увидел, завернутый в розовую бумагу, перевязанный розовой лентой сверток. Мать бы никогда не отправила ему розовый подарок. Персиваль хотел уже было бросить коробку в огонь, не открывая, когда чувство любопытства пересилило, и он потянулся к ленте. Развернув бумагу, Грейвс в недоумении уставился на аккуратно свернутый бежевый атлас, кружева и тончайший шёлк. Поверх ткани лежала записка:  
«Дорогая моя сестренка, поздравляю с Рождеством! Мне ужасно жаль, что тебя оставили на дежурство в эту праздничную ночь, но я хочу подбодрить тебя своим подарком заранее. Целую, твоя Куинни.»

Значит, это подарок для Голдштейн.

Грейвс не удержался и достал из коробки кружевную сорочку. Он никогда не видел Тину Голдштейн в другой одежде, кроме её пиджаков и широких брюк, и сейчас, рассматривая нежный атлас, он не мог заставить себя прекратить представлять Голдштейн, одетую лишь в этот элемент одежды и те шелковые чулки, что лежали в коробке.

Тем временем в офисе аврората Тина Голдштейн закончила составлять сводку происшествий за неделю, когда прямо поверх бумаг на её стол опустилась коробка.

«ПГ, департамент по обеспечению магической безопасности» гласила подпись. Так только Куинни может подписать, решила Тина и радостно открыла посылку. Но, увидев завернутый в темно-синию бумагу сверток, Тина замерла в нерешительности. Это было очень не похоже на её сестру. Но Тина не была бы самым авантюрным аврором, если бы остановилась на этом. Быстрым движением она развернула бумагу и в удивлении взглянула на записку, лежащую поверх вязаных вещей.

«Дорогой Перси, поздравляю тебя с Рождеством! В очередной раз ты проводишь его не в кругу семьи, а на своей работе, гори она в кострах Салема! Весь в отца! Надеюсь, что хоть кто-то там обратит на тебя внимание и ты подаришь нам внуков!  
Сынок, не мёрзни и не болей!  
Мы тебя ждём дома!  
С наилучшими пожеланиями счастливого Рождества, Э.и Т. Грейвс.»

Щеки Тины покрылись румянцем; появилось странное ужасно неудобное чувство, что она увидела что-то очень личное. Но желание рассмотреть, что же дарят её строгому начальнику его родители, было сильнее чувства самосохранения. Тина отложила карточку и достала вязаную вещь. Это оказался темно -зелёный свитер с милым рисунком оленя. Тина захихикала, представив, что мистер Грейвс носит такую одежду. Положив свитер на место, Тина начала рассматривать пузырьки с зельями. Практически все были лекарствами от различных болезней, но одна бутылочка была завернута в записку. Тина развернула её и прочла: « Надеюсь, что это зелье удачи поможет тебе в отношениях с женщинами.»

Тина была ужасно удивлена, ведь она даже не могла предположить, что у мистера Грейвса могут быть проблемы в личной жизни. Но с другой стороны, все это почему-то сделало очень счастливой в тот вечер. Она уже давно не хотела признавать свои чувства к начальнику, но все, что она сейчас прочла, давала ей хоть и маленькую, но все же надежду!

Погрузившись в свои мечты, Тина не услышала, как к её столу подошёл объект её раздумий.

— Кхм, Голдштейн, — позвал Грейвс.

Тина от неожиданности подскочила на стуле и чуть не уронила лежащую на столе открытую коробку.

— Я так понимаю, в почтовом департаменте перепутали наши посылки, — Персиваль кивнул головой в сторону её стола.

Тина проследила за его взглядом и почувствовала, как кровь прилила к её щекам. Она смогла лишь робко кивнуть.

— Вы, видимо, все прочли и посмотрели, — не спрашивал, а утверждал Грейвс. — Я бы должен был стереть вам память, но я тоже открыл вашу посылку, так что, думаю, мы квиты.

Тина готова была провалиться от стыда сквозь землю, если бы не знала, что сейчас они на 21-м этаже. Она предполагала, что там могла подарить ей Куинни.

— Простите, сэр, — пробормотала Тина, начав без магии, руками, заворачивать посылку Грейвса.

Пальцы от волнения дрожали и не слушались её. Это же надо было додуматься открыть почту начальника, ругала она себя мысленно.

Вдруг её ладони коснулись пальцы Грейвса:

— Не надо, Тина, все в порядке. Я заберу все так. Надеюсь, моя мать не написала ничего компрометирующего.

Тина взглянула на него, Грейвс был совершенно не зол, он улыбался. От этого Тина не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки:

— А я надеюсь, что моя сестра не положила туда ничего откровенного.

— Боюсь, что это не так, — ответил Грейвс, посмотрел в испуганные глаза Тины и быстро добавил: — Но вам это очень пойдёт.

Тина открыла рот от возмущения, но Грейвс её опередил:

— Простите, Тина, если я вас обидел. Готов за это провести дежурство вместе с вами, не стоит встречать Рождество в одиночестве, — и едва заметно подмигнул, отчего у неё радостно забилось сердце.

Кажется, столько сюрпризов за один вечер не было у Тины ни в один сочельник.


	4. Прятки

— Мерлин, зачем я вообще поддалась уговорам Куинни, — бормотала Тина, прячась за спинами коллег.  
Её весь вечер настойчиво преследовал мистер Абернети. С чего он вообще взял, что Тина хочет с ним танцевать? Он же выпил столько огневиски, что еле стоит на ногах, но почему-то не прекращает своих попыток поймать Тину.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам, девушка заметила, что по углам с обоих сторон панорамного окна собраны тяжёлые шторы. Если она тихонько встанет за них, то сможет в одиночестве полюбоваться видом из окна, и её там точно никто не найдёт.

— Мерлин, зачем я вообще поддалась уговорам Куинни, — бормотала Тина, прячась за спинами коллег.  
Её весь вечер настойчиво преследовал мистер Абернети. С чего он вообще взял, что Тина хочет с ним танцевать? Он же выпил столько огневиски, что еле стоит на ногах, но почему-то не прекращает своих попыток поймать Тину.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам, девушка заметила, что по углам с обоих сторон панорамного окна собраны тяжёлые шторы. Если она тихонько встанет за них, то сможет в одиночестве полюбоваться видом из окна, и её там точно никто не найдёт.  
Оглянувшись, Тина поняла, что Абернетти не смотрит на неё, и решительно шагнула за плотные шторы.  
— Ах, — резко выдохнула девушка, врезавшись в мягкую преграду.  
Как оказалось в этом месте она была не одна.  
— Простите, — пробормотала Тина, рассматривая придержавшую её за локоть руку. Медленно подняв взгляд выше, она встретилась глазами с мистером Грейвсом.  
Его лицо было непривычно жёлтым в свете уличных огней. От чего Тина не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
— Чему вы улыбаетесь, Тина? — Грейвс отпустил её руку и шагнул назад, давая больше пространства.  
— Мне весело от того, что я здесь прячусь не одна, — ещё шире улыбнулась девушка.  
— От кого? — спросил Грейвс, рассматривая Тину. Она была сегодня очень красива в открытом тёмном платье на тонких бретельках. Бисерная вышивка поблескивала от каждого её движения. А тёплый свет фонарей придавал её бледной коже приятный оттенок.  
— Мистер Абернетти преследует меня, — смущенно произнесла Тина и вдруг хитро улыбнулась, — а вы от кого скрываетесь?  
— Джульетта, Розметта, Лизетта и другие дамы из приемной Президента, — поморщился Персиваль, — и вообще, танцы не для меня.  
— О, я их видела, — захихикала Тина, — они, кажется, обсуждают план по вашей поимке.  
— Не вижу здесь ничего смешного, — ворчливо произнёс Грейвс, — и почему вы прячетесь, Тина, а не уходите домой?  
— Я обещала Куинни, что буду здесь до конца мероприятия и мы вместе уйдём домой, — ответила Тина, рассматривая лицо своего начальника, — а почему вы не уходите, сэр?  
— У меня приказ Мадам Президент, — покачал головой Персиваль.  
Вдруг за спиной Тины послышались шаги, и шторы резко распахнулись. Девушка испуганно обернулась, отчего почти прижалась спиной к Грейвсу.  
— О, Тина, вот ты где! — воскликнул Абернети, пьяно улыбаясь, — я давно тебя ищу! Куинни сказала, что ты без пары и с тобой никто не танцует.  
На этих словах Абернети схватил Тину за руку и потянул на себя.  
Вдруг девушка почувствовала теплую руку мистера Грейвса на своей талии, он вышел из тени навстречу Абернети.  
— Простите, но она занята, — произнёс Персиваль тем тоном, который не всякий решился бы ослушаться.  
Абернетти выпустил руку Тины, испуганно кивнул и мгновенно исчез.  
Тина облегчённо выдохнула.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — произнесла она, не глядя на Грейвса и чувствуя, что он так и не убрал руку с её талии.  
— Тина, потанцуете со мной? — спросил Персиваль.  
— Но вы же сказали, что не любите танцы, — Тина взглянула на него в ответ, улыбнувшись. Грейвс залюбовался ямочками на её щеках.  
— Все зависит от того, с кем танцевать, — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
— Но я боюсь этих Джульетт, они же все волосы мне потом выдерут, — предположила Тина, неопределенно взмахнув рукой.  
— Вы думаете главный аврор не сможет защитить свою даму?


	5. Благотворительность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

— Капитан, в этом году нам с вами выпало стоять в торговом центре в костюмах эльфов по благотворительной акции, — заявила Тина, застыв в дверях кабинета Грейвса с двумя бумажными пакетами в руках, — вот я все принесла.  
— Голдштейн, нет, даже не думай, — нахмурил брови Персиваль и схватил первую попавшуюся бумажку на столе, будто он очень занят, — разрешаю тебе взять Скамандера с собой.  
— Но, мистер Грейвс, Ньют на дежурстве сегодня, — не сдавалась Тина, — и вообще, вы же сами были инициатором этого мероприятия.  
— Я предполагал, что будут участвовать только мои подчиненные, — ответил Грейвс, старательно рассматривая бумагу.  
— Ну, как хотите, капитан, я и одна справлюсь, — Тина поджала губы и вышла из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Тина чувствовала себя неловко в коротком зелёном платье и обтягивающих полосатых чулках. Она стояла возле высокой пушистой ёлки в центре холла торгового центра с большой коробкой в руках с надписью, что деньги собираются для детей из детского дома имени Бербоун.  
Тина улыбалась проходящим мимо покупателям и благодарила тех, кто опускал монеты в её коробку.  
К ней подошли два парня и попросили сделать фото. Тина, не раздумывая, согласилась и улыбнулась в объектив направленного на неё фотоаппарата. Как вдруг почувствовала, что парень, стоявший рядом резко дернул коробку из её рук, толкнул Тину и побежал. Колпак съехал на глаза и, когда девушка поправила его, грабителей и след простыл. В отчаянии Тина крутилась по сторонам, чувствуя, как защипало в глазах.  
И вдруг она услышала за спиной знакомый голос капитана:  
— И как это ты посмел обидеть моего эльфа?  
Тина обернулась и увидела Санта — Клауса, который в одной руке нес её коробку, а в другой тащил закованного в наручники вора.  
Тина почувствовала, как кровь прилила к щекам от нахлынувшего облегчения.  
— Спасибо, Санта, — ответила девушка, широко улыбаясь своему спасителю.  
— А теперь, Голдштейн, вызови-ка Скамандера или Ковальски за этим воришкой.  
— Пожалуйста, простите меня, я больше не буду, — запричитал парень, заметив, что Тина достала телефон.  
— Вот в камере посидишь и подумаешь, — ответил ему Грейвс.

Сдав вора в руки Ковальски, Персиваль вернулся к Тине.  
Она смущенно улыбнулась:  
— Вы что следили за мной, капитан?  
— Не мог же я оставить тебя одну, Голдштейн, вечно что-то с тобой случается.


	6. Уют

Свежий снег хрустел под подошвами ботинок, на улице было тихо и безлюдно. Персиваль любил такие вечера, вечера семейных праздников. Все сидели за столом, произносили тосты, дарили подарки и веселились.  
Иногда, как в этот вечер, когда удавалось спокойно прогуляться пешком, мысли Грейвса уносились далеко от Макуса, и он успевал испытать чувство грусти от того, что его то дома не ждёт горячий ужин в компании семьи, объятия детей и улыбка жены.  
Но такие сентиментальные моменты были достаточно редки в его жизни, работа занимала все время.  
И сейчас, он вдруг резко остановился, вспомнив, что забыл взять кое -какие документы, чтобы ознакомиться на выходных.  
Свернув в ближайший переулок, Грейвс аппарировал к Вулворт-Билдинг.

Ещё не открыв двери в офис авроров, Персиваль услышал музыку. Он тихо вошёл и замер от чарующей сцены, развернувшейся перед ним. Под лёгкую романтичную мелодию в центре зала кружилась Тина Голдштейн в расшитом бисером платье, взмахивая палочкой в такт музыки. Бумаги с её стола разлетелись в аккуратные стопочки, зависшие в воздухе, вокруг девушки. С потолка падал пушистый волшебный снег, не оставляющий следов на одежде.  
Персиваль почувствовал себя вдруг снова мальчишкой, наблюдающим за матерью, украшающей ёлку. Мальчишкой, что ждал сюрпризов и подарков в Сочельник. То далекое чувство уюта, тепла, ожидания чуда вдруг вновь пробудилось в нем лёгкой магией Тины. Он уже и не помнил, сколько так простоял, зачарованный.  
Но вдруг Тина замерла, музыка стихла, а стопки бумаг с громким шелестом разлетелись по всему офису.  
— Мистер Грейвс, — испуганно произнесла девушка и быстро коснулась палочкой платья, превращая его обратно в привычные блузку и брюки.  
— Тина, я..., — начал говорить Персиваль, подходя ближе, но девушка его перебила.  
— Простите, я все уберу, — она резко опустилась на пол и начала собирать бумаги.  
Грейвс жестом призвал листы и сел рядом, протягивая стопку Тине:  
— Это ты прости, что я испугал. У тебя все было очень красиво.  
Тина взялась за другой край стопки и взглянула на Грейвса. Смущенный румянец, ей явно к лицу, отметил Персиваль.  
— Сочельник же, мистер Грейвс, я хотела создать для себя атмосферу праздника, но оповещение я бы услышала, честно, — кивнула головой Тина, будто придавая больше уверенности своим словам.  
Персиваль улыбнулся, вообще ему сегодня хотелось улыбаться Тине. Он почувствовал её магию такой родной и домашней.  
— Может у тебя и рождественские угощения есть для большей атмосферы, само собой? — вдруг произнёс Грейвс, сам удивляясь своему вопросу.  
— А как же, — Тина заулыбалась в ответ, — хотите чаю с пряниками? Или горячий ужин из индейки? Мы с сестрой готовили.  
— Хочу, — шёпотом ответил ей Грейвс, любуясь ямочками на её щеках и вдруг добавил, — а ты можешь снова повторить все это с музыкой и снежинками?  
Тина кивнула, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Платье можешь тоже обратно вернуть…


	7. Приглашение

Тина нахмурилась. Весь день авроры Элли Джонс и Филиппа Митчелл не давали ей сосредоточиться на работе своей болтовней о предстоящем Рождественском бале МАКУСА.

— Тина, что ты наденешь? Ты обязательно должна купить платье! — приставала Элли. — Не пойдёшь же ты в этих ужасных брюках!

— Джонс, отстань, я вообще никуда не собираюсь идти, — устало отозвалась Тина, потирая лоб ладонью.

— Голдштейн, опять ты за своё! — всплеснула руками Филиппа. — Ты же знаешь, мистер Грейвс сказал, что мы обязаны присутствовать, чтобы обеспечить мероприятию должный уровень безопасности!  
Тина пожала плечами.

— Да я вообще танцевать не умею, — пробормотала она. — Может, я заболею? — она просительно взглянула на девушек.

Филиппа переглянулась с Элли, и обе отрицательно покачали головами.

И сейчас, сидя в одиночестве в конце рабочего дня, Тина предавалась невесёлым размышлениям о предстоящем празднике. В офисе царила тишина, поэтому погружаться в собственные мысли было довольно несложно. Тина никогда не любила официальные мероприятия, где-то и дело ловишь на себе чей-то оценивающий взгляд. Да и в платье совершенно неудобно бегать — на случай, если придётся ловить прокравшегося на мероприятие преступника, хотя Тина плохо представляла, кому из нарушителей закона вообще придёт в голову заявляться на бал.

Её размышления прервал шорох прыгнувшей на стол бумажной мышки. Как только Тина коснулась её пальцем, мышь развернулась запиской:

«Тина, я бы хотел, чтобы вы составили мне компанию на предстоящем Рождественском балу. П.Грейвс».

Тина, не поверив своим глазам, тщательно перечитала выписанные аккуратным почерком пару строк. Кровь прилила к щекам, от волнения задрожали руки.

— Это что, шутка какая-то? — неверяще произнесла себе под нос Тина.

— Боюсь, что нет, Голдштейн, — тут же услышала она голос начальника и, вздрогнув, подняла голову, встретившись с хитрым прищуром карих глаз Персиваля Грейвса. — Видите ли, каюсь, я случайно подслушал ваш разговор с коллегами и решил, что только пригласив вас заранее как свою пару, у меня будет шанс потанцевать с вами.

Тина моргнула, на всякий случай незаметно ущипнув себя.

Нет, это был не сон.

— В таком случае, — медленно произнесла она, улыбаясь, — разве я могу отказать вам, мистер Грейвс?

Перспектива присутствовать на балу больше не казалась такой уж плохой.


	8. Тайный Санта

Сегодня утром по всем департаментам МАКУСА был отправлен особый Рождественский приказ Президента. Он был громковещателем и в тот момент, когда все авроры одновременно оказались в офисе оповестил их голосом Мадам Президент о следующем:  
« Доброе утро, уважаемые сотрудники Магического конгресса! В связи с приближающимся Рождеством каждому из вас выпадает побыть Тайным Сантой для одного из ваших коллег. Сотрудники кадрового департамента случайным образом распределят фамилии внутри каждого отдела, и в течение дня вы получите письмо с именем коллеги, для которого вам следует сделать подарок на Рождество. Вы не должны никаким образом дать понять этому человеку, что готовите ему сюрприз. Все должно быть в тайне. Данное мероприятие было придумано для того, чтобы никто не остался без подарка в этом году и каждый получил частичку добра и домашнего уюта. Ведь Рождество — это семейный праздник, а мы с вами в МАКУСА — большая семья».

Тине весь день было интересно, кто же из коллег авроров выпадет ей. Поэтому когда на стол легла записка, девушка радостно её развернула и замерла. В записке значилось имя « Персиваль Грейвс », и этого она совершенно не ожидала. Дарить подарок начальнику не то чтобы не хотела, она ужасно боялась не угадать с выбором.

Персиваль был совершенно недоволен новой идеей Серафины, он вообще не хотел быть ничьим Сантой. Что за глупости? Но она настояла, что Грейвс должен участвовать, иначе кто-то из его отдела не получит подарок.  
Персиваль вздохнул, решив, что никуда не деться от этого задания. Он подумал, что ему не составит труда подарить что-то одному из авроров. В крайнем случае, любой мужчина будет рад бутылке огневиски.  
Но когда записка на его столе развернулась, написанное на ней имя совершенно сбило Грейвса с намеченной цели. «Порпентина Голдштейн » гласила аккуратная запись. Мерлин! Что вообще он может подарить этой девчонке? Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз покупал что-то для женщины.

Весь день Тина была в замешательстве, что же подарить мистеру Грейвсу.  
Как она вообще может за ним проследить и понять, что бы он хотел? Да и всей её зарплаты хватит лишь на булавки для его галстука.  
Девушка разочарованно наблюдала, как коллеги рассматривают и расспрашивают тайком друг друга, придумывая подарки.

Вечером, прочитав печальные мысли сестры, Куинни левитировала в руки Тины чашку с какао и предложила:  
— Тинни, я знаю, что ты можешь подарить мистеру Грейвсу!  
— И что же? — оживилась Тина.  
— Имбирные пряники и печеньки или и то и другое, ты же знаешь, мужчины — ужасные сладкоежки, — радостно закивала головой Куинни.  
— Но кулинария твой конёк, боюсь я могу что-то перепутать и отравить его, — печально вздохнула Тина.  
— Я буду следить за твоими действиями, но ты должна все делать сама, — хитро улыбнулась Куинни.

Решив, что Тина точно не оценит подарок в виде огневиски, Грейвс вздохнул.  
Он ещё помнил прошлое рождественское празднование в аврорате, когда Тина опьянела после первого же бокала и глупо хихикала над всем происходящим.  
Можно, конечно, вызвать её сестру и спросить о пожеланиях, но это будет слишком подозрительно.  
Уже вечером закончив читать отчёт напарника Тины, Грейвс понял, что может стать отличным подарком для неё.

В сочельник в течение дня коллеги Тины начали получать подарки от их «тайных сант », и общая атмосфера праздника и веселья захватила аврорат.  
К вечеру и на стол Тины опустилась подарочная коробочка. Быстро развернув упаковку, девушка открыла рот от удивления, рассматривая поблескивающую в свете праздничных свечей медную виверну, наколотую на мягкую подушечку. Тина нежно провела пальцем по изгибам броши, любуясь дракончиком. В упаковке девушка заметила записку:  
« С праздником, Тина. Пусть этот зачарованный амулет хранит тебя от пропущенных проклятий. Счастливого Рождества! »  
Улыбнувшись, Тина аккуратно прикрепила брошь на лацкан жакета, а затем развернулась к напарнику, ведь только он мог знать, что она пропустила проклятие на последнем задержании.  
— Ух-ты, Тина, — воскликнул аврор Митчелл, — какая красота, тебе очень идёт эта брошь.  
— Митчелл, разве не ты мне её подарил? — удивилась Тина.  
Парень лишь растерянно развел руками и отрицательно покачал головой.  
Тина в недоумении и странном волнении снова взглянула на записку.

Проверив на всякий случай заклинанием полученную коробку, Грейвс быстро снял крышку, и его кабинет наполнил аромат свежей выпечки.  
«Тайный Санта» либо был кем-то из женщин -авроров, либо у кого-то из мужчин жена превосходный кондитер, решил Грейвс, рассматривая пряники и печенье в форме волшебных животных.  
Не удержавшись, Грейвс взял одну печеньку и откусил, наслаждаясь вкусом.  
И лишь спустя пару минут он понял, что совершенно не может остановиться.  
Что-то точно было в этом печенье намешано, раз Персиваль потерял счёт времени, чувствуя себя спокойно и уютно, как никогда.  
Кто же был его Сантой? Но Грейвс не был бы главным аврором, если бы не решил эту задачу, всего лишь взмахнув палочкой над незамысловатой запиской. «Порпентина Голдштейн » была тем, кто испек это чудесное печенье.  
Персиваль улыбнулся, что ему выпала она и он смог в ответ подобрать для неё подарок.  
Позже проходя через офис авроров, Грейвс заметил, как Тина непроизвольно поглаживает брошь, и приятное чувство удовлетворения от правильного выбора заставило его улыбнуться.

Он обязательно должен присмотреться к аврору Голдштейн, может быть она спечет для него это волшебное печенье ещё раз?


	9. Метель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No magic AU

Дорогу занесло, снежная буря набирала обороты и, казалось, готова поглотить маленький чёрный автомобиль, застрявший у обочины. Время приближалось к полуночи, из старенькой рации раздавались лишь шорохи и шумы. Неизвестно, услышал ли кто-то их сигнал час назад, когда буря была не столь сильна, а рация — исправна.

Грейвс мысленно чертыхнулся. Не стоило ему брать Голдштейн в эту поездку. Хоть девушка не высказала ни одной претензии за всю дорогу, он видел, что она переживает: Тина не успела вернуться к сестре на Рождество.

Свет фар мигнул и погас, топливо было на нуле, радиатор выдохнул на них последнее облачко тепла и затих.

Грейвс взглянул на Тину, зябко передернувшую плечами. Она куталась в пальто, засунув руки в карманы.

Девушка, почувствав его взгляд, подняла глаза:

— Все хорошо, мистер Грейвс, мне не холодно, — она чуть дёрнула уголком губ.

Персиваль неловко улыбнулся:

— Это пока, Тина, — он провёл рукой по волосам, жалея, что не взял шапку.

Он снова взглянул в окно. Ветер бросал в стекло комья снега, сугробы росли. Выбраться из машины и идти пешком в их одежде не представлялось возможным. Оставалась надеяться, что помощь уже в пути.

Он не помнил, как долго смотрел как зачарованный на метель.

— Ммм.не…хол…одно, — вдруг пробормотала Тина, стуча зубами.

Персиваль взглянул на Тину; её трясло, с губ срывались облачка пара. Что же, отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры.

— Тина, сейчас есть один способ согреться. Мы так делали в армии, когда спали зимой в окопах, — он на мгновение заколебался, но отказываться от идеи было поздно.

Персиваль перелёз на заднее сиденье, снял пальто, пиджак, оставшись в одной рубашке накинул пальто на плечи.

— Присоединяйтесь, Тина, — он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало шутливо.

Тина оглянулась. На её щеках заиграл румянец.

— Ннн.ет…эт.то.не прил…лично… — простучала зубами она, но Персиваль качнул головой.

— Тина, я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись из этой поездки живой.

— Нет…я... Ннн…не… Ммм…могу…

— Это приказ, Голдштейн. — До чего упрямая!

Тина что-то пискнула, но перелезла прямо в руки Грейвса. Она так сильно дрожала, что ему казалось будто трясет уже всю машину.

— Нет, ссс…эрр…я... ррр…ядом… — она всё ещё пыталась сопротивляться.

— Тина, снимайте пальто и жакет, — он очень старался звучать уверенно, но когда на коленях сидела Тина, это было слегка затруднительно.

Она, продолжая заливаться алым, всё же послушалась и непослушными пальцами расстегнула пальто. Персиваль помог ей снять его, а потом скомандовал:

— Теперь обхватите мою шею и прижмитесь поближе, так мы скорее согреем друг друга. — Он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как от быстро забившегося сердца по телу начало разливаться тепло.

Тина либо окончательно замерзла, либо просто приняла ситуацию, потому что даже не попыталась сопротивляться. Грейвс вздрогнул, когда холодные руки обвили его шею, а дрожащее тело прижалось к груди. Он накрыл спину Тины жакетом, своим пиджаком — её ноги, а сверху накинул серое пальто.

Некоторое время они сидели в молчании.

— Простите, Тина, что так вышло, — наконец прошептал он ей в волосы, успокаивающе поглаживая её по спине. — В следующий раз поедем на поезде.

— Я не могла отпустить вас одного, — вдруг услышал он её голос, а тёплое дыхание коснулось его затылка.

Грейвс улыбнулся, продолжая прижимать Тину к себе, делясь теплом своего тела, чувствуя, как постепенно она перестаёт дрожать и понемногу расслабляется в его руках.

Находясь на грани сна, Грейвс подумал, что сегодня Рождество — и самый ценный подарок он уже держал в руках. Веки наливались свинцом, и кажется, сигнальные огни, приближающихся машин играли Рождественский гимн.


	10. Пёс

— Смит, ты не хочешь присмотреть за моей собакой? — Тина наклонилась над столом напарника. — Мы с Куинни хотели навестить тётушку на рождественских выходных. А у тети аллергия на шерсть животных и мы не можем взять Мартина с собой.  
— Ээ… Голдштейн, я, конечно, твой друг, но прости, сам хотел уехать, — извиняющимся голосом произнес аврор Смит.  
— Жаль, что же мне делать? — Тина задумчиво нахмурилась.  
— А может ты сделаешь объявление? Ну напишешь вот там на доске, может кто-то из наших согласиться, — предложил Говард.

— Мистер Грейвс, вы просили зайти? — Тина с опаской заглядывает в кабинет начальника, вспоминая, может, что-то сделала в последнее время не так.  
— Аврор Голдштейн, проходите, — Грейвс кивнул на кресло перед столом.  
Когда Тина села на самый краешек и взглянула вопросительно на начальника, он вдруг замешкался и смутился. Или Тине это показалось?  
— Я увидел ваше объявление и хотел сказать, что могу взять вашу собаку на время поездки, — Грейвс внимательно смотрел в напряженное лицо Тины, которая явно не ожидала, что он скажет ей именно это. Грейвс не смог сдержать улыбку — очень уж милым было удивление девушки.  
— Я… мистер Грейвс, спасибо большое, вы очень выручили меня, никто больше не соглашался, — Тина так улыбалась от радости, что, кажется, Грейвс готов был согласиться смотреть за десятком собак, будь они у нее.  
— Вот мой адрес, — Грейвс протянул Тине свёрнутый лист бумаги, — можете приводить вашего лохматого друга.

Вечером того же дня, Грейвс сидел в гостиной своего дома и смотрел на небольшого черного лохматого пса неизвестной породы, который, грустно положив голову на скрещенные лапы, смотрел на него.  
Персиваль вспомнил, как Тина смущённо застыла на его пороге с собакой на поводке и огромной сумкой в другой руке. Но спустя пару мгновений уверенно раздавала ему инструкции, как и что нужно делать с ее псом. Грейвсу определенно нравилась такая командующая Тина и он только кивал на все с улыбкой.

Пёс грустил по хозяйке и Грейвс очень хотел, чтобы его хвост радостно вилял, поэтому он каждый раз тяжело вздохнув, разрешал ему сесть рядом на диван или запрыгнуть на кровать.  
Персиваль не привык проводить выходные дома, когда в МАКУСА его ждала куча работы. Но оставлять одного Мартина он не хотел. Конечно, он не боялся погрызенных ножек стульев или порванного дивана, но грустный взгляд собаки, остающейся в одиночестве, останавливал его целый день. Но получив очередное срочное сообщение, Грейвс, не долго думая, подхватил собаку на руки и шагнул в камин.

Персиваль и не заметил, как быстро пролетела рождественская неделя. Ему очень нравилось, что у него теперь есть компаньон для ночной работы и для его одиночества в доме. А ещё он, конечно, не сразу это признал, но ему нравилось, что Голдштейн писала ему каждый день. Конечно, умей ее пёс писать, Грейвс не сомневался, она бы писала именно собаке. Но уж так вышло, что он отвечал за Мартина.

И сейчас, возвращая Тине собаку, Грейвс уже понимал, что будет скучать не только по очень хитрым глазам собаки, шерсти на всей его одежде, но и по запискам Голдштейн, где она очень мило расспрашивала о каждом действии пса и вдруг в паре последних писем неожиданно спросила о нем самом.

— Мистер Грейвс, мы пришли, — Тина вывела его из задумчивости, легко касаясь его руки, чтобы забрать сумку, — спасибо вам большое.

— Мне было не сложно, мисс Голдштейн, — улыбнулся Грейвс и наклонился, чтобы погладить собаку и неожиданно для самого себя добавил, — а можно иногда с вами с ним гулять?  
— А хотите завтра? — улыбнулась Тина, и Грейвс понял от кого собака научилась такому хитрому взгляду.


	11. Гирлянда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, no magic AU

Как же раскалывается голова... И рука такая тяжелая... И запах этот такой знакомый... Но совершенно неприятный! Только не это! Тина резко открыла глаза. Над головой был белый потолок с квадратными вставками ламп. Тина вздохнула и медленно перевела взгляд вниз, рассматривая загипсованную левую руку. Черт! В голове было мутно от лекарств или что там ей ввели эти врачи? Воспоминания ускользали. Тишину палаты вдруг нарушил скрип. Тина резко поверула голову вправо и увидела спящего в кресле человека в полицейской куртке в углу палаты. Прищурившись и внимательно присмотревшись, Тина узнала своего напарника, от этого на душе стало как-то теплее. Она улыбнулась и тихо позвала:   
\- Грейвс! Хватит спать! На углу 82й и Медисон-авеню убийство!  
Он тут же ошеломленно подскочил, раскрывая глаза в процессе и хватая со столика то, что он принял за рацию:  
\- Принято, Грейвс и Голдштейн уже на подходе! - деловито отрапортовал Грейвс держа в руках банан.   
Тина не выдержала и захихикала. К сожалению, рука отозвалась болью, как и голова.  
\- Тина! - наполовину радостно, наполовину укоризненно выдохнул Грейвс, рухнув на стул возле ее кровати. - Я, конечно, безумно рад, что ты в порядке, но пожалей мои нервы! Я до сих пор в ужасе от того, что ты устроила!  
\- Ничего не помню, Грейвс, в голове мутно. Поскользнулась, упала, потеряла сознание, очнулась, гипс, - Тина кивнула на руку и сразу пожалела об этом движении.  
\- Тебе больно? - Грейвс тут же снова встал со стула, внимательно рассматривая Тину.  
\- Да, ничего, заживёт, ты сам не ранен? - Тина нахмурилась, замечая ссадину на щеке Грейвса.   
\- Я в порядке, Тина, а вот ты у нас герой, - Грейвс улыбнулся, - и заложника спасла и главаря похитителей вырубила.  
\- Точно! - взволнованно произнесла Тина, - офис автомойки, связанный директор и группа вымогателей и...куча огоньков.  
\- Вспомнила? Пока я отвлекал внимание двух преступников, ты прокралась и освободила связанного гирляндой заложника, но потом что-то пошло не так. Ты запуталась ногой в этой чертовой гирлянде, упала, гирлянда потянула за собой ёлку, которая рухнула, придавив собой не только тебя, заложника, но и главаря этих неудавшихся вымогателей!  
\- О нет! - в ужасе прошептала Тина, обречённо закрывая глаза.  
\- О да! - подтвердил Грейвс с улыбкой. - Ты герой! Ты фея возмездия, справедливости, гирлянды и упавшей ёлки!  
\- Все будут смеяться надо мной... - простонала Тина.  
\- Над таким героическим задержанием по методу кота? Пусть только попробуют! И тебе уже выписали премию и право на законный отдых, - утешил ее Грейвс. И добавил: - И мне, между прочим, тоже. Так как насчёт провести это рождество вместе? Ты так и не ответила мне тогда.  
Тина смущённо отвела взгляд. Действительно, она была слишком шокирована этим предложением Грейвса и не смогла найти слов. А потом их вызвали на место происшествия с заложником, вымогателем и гирляндой.  
\- Ммм, Грейвс, - Тина улыбнулась и легонько коснулась его руки, - я согласна, только ты же знаешь, из меня тот ещё помощник в готовке. Я лучше наряжу твою ёлку.  
Грейвс осторожно взял ее ладонь в свою:  
\- И после всего случившегося ты думаешь, что я разрешу тебе хоть на шаг подойти к ёлкам?   
\- Какой-то из меня бесполезный гость, - вздохнула Тина.  
\- Ты будешь создавать уют своим присутствием и я даже разрешу тебе включить твои глупые детские фильмы про волшебников, - Грейвс нежно провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Тины. От чего она окончательно расстаяла или это все действие лекарств?  
\- Так, - Грейвс отпустил ее руку и наклонился за чем-то,- кажется я кое-что забыл.  
Тина внимательно наблюдала, смущённо краснея, как Грейвс ставит на тумбочку небольшой букет цветов в шуршащей упаковке.  
\- Не стоило,   
\- Я украл их у парня со сломанной ногой в холле, он все равно меня не догонит.  
\- Грейвс! - улыбнулась Тина, - зато я своей сломанной рукой могу тебя за это побить!


	12. Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern, no magic AU  
> Продолжение главы "Гирлянда"

Тина давно не чувствовала себя такой счастливой. Она полулежала на диване в гостиной Грейвса, завернувшись в мягкий плед. На экране телевизора мелькали кадры первой части фильма о Гарри Поттере, но Тина уже давно не следила за сюжетом. Все ее мысли весь вечер вертелись вокруг Грейвса, колдующего за ее спиной на кухне. Кухню и гостиную разделяла лишь небольшая барная стойка, поэтому Тина могла наблюдать за Грейвсом. Ей определенно нравилось, как он заботливо, но твердо отказал ей на предложение помочь в готовке. Собственно, она и не настаивала. Тина никогда не любила готовить, в их семье королевой на кухни была ее младшая сестра, Куинни, но вот уже год, как она вышла замуж и переехала во Францию. С тех пор Тину кормили ужинами целый список доставок еды. Но Тина не могла не предложить напарнику свою помощь хотя бы одной рукой. Гипс с левой все ещё не сняли, но врачи обещали отпустить ее на работу после Рождества.   
Грейвс обернулся, будто почувствовав ее взгляд и подмигнул. Тина смущенно улыбнулась в ответ и отвернулась к экрану. Интересно, это можно считать свиданием? Или это просто дружеская вечеринка?

\- Готово, - услышала Тина сквозь сон громкий голос Грейвса. Она и не заметила, как задремала.   
\- Черт, - Тина заморгала, отгоняя остатки сна, - прости, это наверно от лекарств.  
\- Если ты устала и хочешь спать, ты можешь пойти в спальню, - заботливо предложил Грейвс.  
\- О, нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты встречал Рождество один, - Тина пыталась пригладить растрёпанные волосы, но одной рукой это выходило плохо, - не для того же ты меня пригласил, чтобы я провела все время в спальне...  
Тина вдруг покраснела, осознавая, что только что сказала:  
\- Ой, я не это имела в виду...  
Грейвс рассмеялся, но решил сменить тему.  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты голодна, - указал он рукой на блюда на столе, который успел передвинуть ближе к дивану и накрыть.  
\- Очень, - кивнула Тина и потянулась за вилкой, - как все вкусно пахнет, - я и не догадывалась, что ты ещё и повар.  
\- Не спеши с выводами, ты ещё ничего не попробовала.  
\- То, что так вкусно пахнет, не может быть несъедобным! - уверенно заявила Тина и только потянулась, чтобы положить в свою тарелку кусочек аппетитно выглядящего жаркого, как Грейвс тут же подскочил к ней.  
\- Так, сегодня ты сидишь и наслаждаешься жизнью, мы же, кажется, уже договорились? - быстро сказал он и положил ей в тарелку кусочек мяса.  
Но на этом не ограничился, а, взяв нож и вилку, принялся его разрезать на аккуратные мелкие кусочки.  
Он стоял так близко, в обтягивающих светло-серых джинсах, белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, что Тина, кажется, могла ощутить не только приятный запах его парфюма, но и, казалось, тепло его тела. Эти сильные руки, держащие нож и вилку, теплая улыбка, притаившаяся в уголках его губ, несколько выбившихся из его обычно строгой прически прядей...   
Тина смотрела на него снизу, сидя на диване, и определенно была заворожена этим мужчиной. Кто бы мог подумать, что он мог быть таким теплым и заботливым, уютным и предупредительным? А ещё таким преступно соблазнительным...   
\- Грейвс, ты делаешь это слишком профессионально, - не подумав, выпалила она.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Грейвс закончил и аккуратно опустил вилку и нож на край тарелки.  
\- Прости, ничего, - Тина смущённо покраснела, - спасибо за заботу.  
\- Но ты же мой напарник и друг, - Грейвс улыбнулся, наполнил ее бокал вином и вернулся на свое место за столом напротив.  
Тина старалась улыбаться в ответ, но от его слов, ей стало так грустно, что даже аппетит пропал. Вот значит как? Всего лишь напарник, всего лишь друг... Значит, никакое это не свидание, а просто дружеская поддержка больного напарника. И зачем тогда она убила два часа на то, чтобы сделать этот чертов макияж, одной рукой делала эту укладку, могла бы даже не мыть голову!  
\- Что-то не так, Тина? - Грейвс взволнованно на нее посмотрел, - рука болит? Не вкусно?   
\- О, нет, все хорошо, не переживай, очень вкусно, - Тина заставила себя поддеть на вилку кусочек мяса и прожевать, поддерживая на губах улыбку.  
Вкуса она практически не почувствовала.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? - удручённо поинтересовался он, не сводя с нее взгляда. - Но я же точно знаю, что ты ешь мясо, и жаркое, как ты любишь... Или ты хотела, чтобы здесь были твои любимые хот-доги?  
Тина залюбовалась Грейвсом, который посмотрел на нее с усмешкой, лукаво прищурившись.  
\- Хот-доги это святое, Грейвс! - через силу улыбнулась она, пытаясь снова общаться с ним как раньше. - Я же ничего не говорю про твои булочки!  
\- Мои булочки? - заинтересованно вскинул брови Грейвс. - А что ты можешь про них сказать?  
Тина надеялась, что не выдала себя, не покраснела, вспомнив, как прекрасно ее напарник смотрится в обтягивающих джинсах сзади.  
\- Я имела в виду булочки из пекарни возле нашего участка! - попыталась оправдаться Тина.  
\- А, да, отличная выпечка там, - улыбнулся Грейвс, наливая вино в свой бокал.   
\- За наше успешное задержание, - Тина приподняла свой бокал и сделала глоток, потом ещё один и ещё и, кажется, настроение немного улучшилось и появился аппетит. Тина с удовольствием доела жаркое, попробовала салат и другие очень вкусные закуски, приготовленные Грейвсом.   
Раз она всего лишь друг, то можно не волноваться о стершейся помаде, раскрутившейся укладке и о! Черт! Упавшей в вырез ее блузки оливки!  
Как поняла Тина Грейвс тоже проследил траекторию падения этого маленького скользкого объекта.  
-Ой, - смущённо улыбнулась Тина и резко встала, - кажется, я уже пьяна.  
Грейвс тоже встал:  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, я сейчас вернусь, - Тина направилась в сторону ванной комнаты.  
\- Ты можешь взять одну из моих футболок, там на полочке, - предложил Грейвс, когда Тина открывала дверь ванной, на что она лишь смущённо кивнула.  
Тина кое-как переоделась, не очень удобно это делать с бандажом и гипсом, но в серой футболке Грейвса и правда было намного комфортнее. Или может этот его запах, окруживший Тину, дарил ей чувство уюта и безопасности.  
\- А чего ты хотела? - говорила Тина своему растрепанному отражению, - наверняка у такого красавчика девушек целая очередь. Будет он смотреть на такую, как я, больше, чем на напарника. И пригласил на совместное Рождество видимо из жалости. Ну что ж там делают друзья на вечеринках? Напиваются?

\- Грейвс, а где вино? - Тина вернулась за стол, который уже оказался накрыт совершенно другим.  
\- Ты же сказала, что тебе хватит и я решил, что пришло время десерта, - Грейвс кивнул на печенье и кексы, - я между прочим его сам пек. Правда, не пробовал, надеюсь, что все съедобно. Я делал это впервые, видел, что ты грызешь подобное из подарка сестры.  
\- Ты такой внимательный...напарник, - Тина потянулась к печенью.  
\- Ну я же лучший детектив месяца, - подмигнул ей Грейвс, - как и ты.  
\- Кстати, о подарках, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, - Тина оглянулась в поисках своего рюкзака.  
\- У меня для тебя тоже, - Грейвс непонятно откуда вдруг достал подарочный пакет.  
Тина смущённо приняла пакет и с интересом заглянула внутрь.   
\- Достанешь, посмотришь? - нетерпеливо спросил у нее Грейвс. - А я пока принесу твой рюкзак.  
Тина проводила взглядом Грейвса, поставила пакет на диван и достала оттуда нечто розовое с розовым же бантиком.   
\- Грейвс! Да ты издеваешься! - воскликнула Тина, когда после этого она ещё и вытащила из пакета перевязанные ленточкой теплые красные носки с белыми снежинками.  
\- Что? Ты так рада моим подаркам? - усмехнулся Грейвс, вернувшись и протягивая Тине ее рюкзак, который она выхватила из его рук.  
\- Держи, это тебе, - хмуро заявила она, вручив ему свой свёрток.  
Грейвс взял подарок, но разворачивать не спешил, наблюдая за Тиной.  
\- Это же полезные вещи, Голдштейн. Милый дамский шокер, можно и одной рукой воспользоваться и теплые носки, для твоих мерзнущих ног во время слежки, - Грейвс хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, - Тина сначала хотела возмутиться, что он не верит в ее способности к самообороне, но потом решила, что все же он прав и это может пригодиться, - за...заботу. А ты почему не открываешь?  
Грейвс посмотрел на свёрток в руках и аккуратно развернул бумагу.  
\- Ммм...а почему футболка с суперменом? Но мне нравится, а это у нас что? Набор грима, - Грейвс рассматривал загадочную коробку с яркими надписями.  
\- Ну я подумала, что ты же спасаешь бедных граждан он злодеев, поэтому можешь считать, что ты супермен. А вот это тоже полезный наборчик для работы, - Тина внимательно следила, как Грейвс открывает подарок, - там должны быть разные усы, брови и подобное.  
Но на колени Грейвса почему-то выпала белая борода, банка белого и красного грима и красная шапка.  
\- Шпионские усы говоришь? - Грейвс приложил бороду к лицу.  
\- Черт, прости, - Тина испуганно выхватила бороду назад - я все перепутала! Это должно было быть для крестника!  
Грейвс забрал бороду из ее рук назад и надел.  
\- Я всегда мечтал примерить костюм Санты, - произнес он, изменив голос, - не знал, что тебе нравятся мужчины с бородой, Тина.  
\- Значит крестнику почтой я отправила твой набор с бровями и прочим, - заволновалась Тина.  
\- Я уверен, что ему понравится, - успокоил ее Грейвс. - А разве мне нужны другие брови, когда у меня есть шикарные свои?  
Тина осуждающе покачала головой. И удивилась, когда Грейвс принялся расстёгивать свою рубашку.  
\- О, хотел примерить наряд супермена, но сделаю это как-нибудь потом, - Грейвс пожал плечами, но застёгивать верхние пуговицы рубашки не стал.  
"Напарники, мы только напарники", - попыталась мысленно напомнить себе это Тина снова.  
\- Спасибо тебе за подарок и за вкусный ужин и за приятную компанию, я думаю, что мне пора домой, - Тина сложила все в рюкзак и потянулась за телефоном, - я сейчас вызову такси.  
\- Подожди, - Грейвс выхватил телефон из ее руки, - а как же твои фильмы про волшебников? У нас ещё 6 частей впереди! Ты же сама хотела, чтобы я тоже их посмотрел, и я думаю, сейчас самый подходящий момент! Тем более выходные впереди!  
\- Ну хорошо, Грейвс. Должен же ты наконец оценить этот шедевр! - сдалась Тина. На самом деле ей совсем не хотелось куда-то уезжать от такого заботливого, уютного, хоть временами и выводящего из себя Грейвса. В конце концов, они же напарники, почему они не могут ещё немного провести время вместе, как друзья?..


End file.
